


The Little Elf

by damaged_danzy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, M/M, Romance, and that little elf just happens to be louis, but one day he sees a little elf who catches his eye, everybody is excited, except for harry because he's a modern day scrooge, it's almost christmas time, oh and harry is 21 in this while louis is 18 (almost 19), oh and liam is santa clause
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry works at a Starbucks in a mall. It's almost Christmas time, which means that everybody is jolly and happy. Except Harry, who hates Christmas. While on a lunch break one day, he sees a cute boy, who just might change his view on Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Harry stepped outside and frowned. During the night, it had snowed up to two feet. With snow almost up to his knees, Harry trudged through it until he got to his car. He turned his key into the ignition and waited a few seconds for his car to start (and warm) up. He nearly jumped out of his seat when the radio began blaring Christmas music. Harry shook his head disapprovingly.

Out of every holiday of the year, Christmas had always been Harry Styles’ least favorite. He couldn’t even pinpoint how old he was when he began hating it. His family members had always joked around with him and said that he was born hating Christmas. There was just something about the yuletide season and jolly mood that Christmas brought that struck a nerve with the twenty-one year old. 

Quickly plugging his iPod into the auxiliary cord, The Arctic Monkeys began playing. Smiling for the first time that day, Harry began singing along as he made his way to work.  
\--------

After pulling into the mall’s parking lot, Harry turned his car off and sat for a moment. He looked around at the almost empty parking lot; it was always nice to be inside the mall when there were few people there. Of course, it was also only eight AM. 

Leaning over, Harry opened up the glove department and pulled out his Starbucks name tag. He shoved it in his pocket before bracing himself for the cold and opening the door. Not even looking around, Harry began jogging up to the mall’s front doors, not even bothering to say sorry when he felt himself bump into someone.

“Hey!” A high pitched voice shouted out. “Watch where you’re going!”

Rolling his eyes, Harry didn’t even look back. He opened up the door and headed to the right. Soon enough, he was walking into Starbucks. He made his way to the back and grabbed his black apron and tied it on. He pinned his name tag on and walked back out to the front.

“Hey man,” a voice said.

Harry looked and saw Zayn, who was his co-worker and also his closest friend. “Hey Zayn.”

“You’re actually on time today,” Zayn said with an impressed look on his face. “Got a hot date today?”

Harry shook his head. “Unless you’re referring to the hot and overheated beverages we sell, then no.”

“Man, you got to get rid of that negative attitude if you ever want to get laid.”

Harry felt his cheeks heat up. “I do get laid for your information, Zayn. Thank you very much.”

“I meant with people our own age. You always go after older people because they have the same shit attitude you do.”

Harry rolled his eyes. As much as he wanted to make a smart comment back to Zayn, the raven haired boy was right. The last person Harry had slept with had been a thirty-five year old guy. Shrugging, he wasn’t too bothered by the fact; at least he got laid.

Zayn got up and threw his coffee cup away. He stretched his arms and cracked his neck. “We might as well get started before everybody comes in. Will you help me with putting up the Christmas decorations?”  
“Ha ha. That was a good joke Zayn,” Harry replied sarcastically.

Zayn stuck his tongue out. “I know mate, I was just kidding with you. I know how much you hate that holiday. It’s quite a nice holiday though, you should lighten up.”

Harry held up his hand. “We’re not getting into this conversation. By the way, where is Niall?”

“He texted me a few minutes ago saying he would be a little later than usual. I wish he would hurry up though. He needs to bake the pastries.”

“I could help out.”

“Thanks Harry, but I need to show Niall how to decorate the cookies with Christmas trees and gingerbread men.”

“Why don’t you decorate them since you’re the artist?”

“I’m a cashier.”

Harry smirked. “Because, according to you, ‘when people see your face, they’ll want to come in,” Harry said with air quotations.

Despite blushing, Zayn looked Harry in the eye. “Oi, you need to start making sure everything is in check. We open up in less than an hour.”

Harry smiled and fluttered his eyelashes. “You know you love me.”

“Yeah, and I’m probably the only one.”

Harry mocking put his hand on his heart before Zayn physically pushed him into the back and closed the door. Laughing, Harry got a clean rag and began wiping the coffeemakers and blenders off. Before he knew it, Niall was walking into the coffee shop and grabbing an apron. And not much time after that, people were lining up in the store. Sighing, Harry got ready for another long day.  
\-------

It was a little after one PM when Harry, Zayn, and Niall decided to take their lunch break. Harry flipped the opened sign to close and plopped down on the nearest chair.

“These chairs aren’t that comfortable. Why do people insist on coming here day after day?”

“The same reason you work here,” Zayn said while taking a bite out of a cookie. “They just do.”

Niall nodded as he grabbed a stack of cookies from the tray and piled them up in front of him.

Harry shook his head. “You’re going to get diabetes.”

Before Niall could reply, Zayn was pointing right in front of Starbucks. “Look guys, they’re already getting ready for Santa pictures.”

Harry groaned. “Could they get any more ridiculous?”

Niall laughed. “Ahhh, Harry look, they even have a little elf.”

Harry turned around and saw someone in an elf costume. He couldn’t see the face, but just from looking at them from the behind, he assumed it was a girl. “I’m surprised they didn’t make her wear one of those skimpy outfits. You know, like the ones they wear in porn.”

“They don’t wear anything in porn,” Zayn said while wiggling his eyebrows.

“Mate, you don’t even watch straight porn, so you don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Fuck off Niall,” Harry replied back with a grin.

“I wonder who Santa is going to be,” Zayn said. 

“They could’ve asked me, I would have said yes,” Niall said.

“You’re too skinny,” Harry teased.

Niall shrugged as he grabbed his third cookie. “I got a fast metabolism, what else can I say?”

Suddenly, Zayn began grabbing at Harry’s arm. “Hey, watch it!” Harry hissed before he saw what Zayn was staring at.

Standing outside of their shop, stood a tall, very fit boy. He had a brown hair that was gelled up to perfection. Despite his very good looks, the thing that Harry saw first was the fact that he was wearing oversized red velvet pants. He had on a wife beater with suspenders hanging lazily from his sides. All he needed was the red coat and he would be all dressed up.

“That has to be a joke,” Niall muttered.

“No way he’s Santa,” Zayn said, completely baffled.

“Are you feelin’ like Christmas day came early?” Harry mocked.

Zayn scoffed. “Are you actually quoting Little Mix to me?”

Niall giggled. “I wonder how much he’s getting paid to do that.”

“They could pay me as much as they wanted to and I still wouldn’t do it,” Harry retorted.

“That’s because you’re the Grinch,” Zayn stated matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, you’re a straight up Scrooge,” Niall agreed.

Harry flicked them both off before stealing one of Niall’s cookies. He was still watching the people outside setting up the Christmas scene when he nearly choked on the chocolate chip cookie. The Christmas elf had turned around and Harry could now properly see their face.

It wasn’t a girl.

In fact, it was a boy.

A very beautiful one at that.


	2. Chapter Two

Harry wiped tears from his eyes as he spit the cookie out.

Zayn frowned. “That’s kinda gross mate.”

Harry wrapped a napkin around his mess and threw it away. “Thanks for helping me while I almost choked to death.”

“I was more concerned with who you were checking out over there,” Niall said with a mischievous glint in his blue eyes. He smiled, showing off his clear braces. “They’ve already got you tongue tied, eh?”

Zayn snorted. “It better not be the fit Santa Clause. I call dibs on that.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “It was nothing. I just started choking on the cookie. No big deal.”

Zayn and Niall exchanged a look across the table. “Yeah right,” Niall teased. “You’re easily the worst liar I know. And trust me; I know a lot of people.”

Suddenly, Zayn’s brown eyes lit up. “You were checking out that lil’ elf over there, weren’t ya? The one with the big –“

“Shut up!” Harry said, his voice rising with every word.

Niall laughed. “It was the little twink over there. I never knew Harry had a thing for those.”

“Like you have a right to talk Niall,” Harry started. “Let’s not forget about the cardboard cutout of Justin Bieber that you have in your apartment.”

Niall shrugged. “What can I say? I probably would go gay for him. But he’s the only one,” he hastily added. 

Harry couldn’t help but to smile at the blond boy. “I’m sorry I snapped on you two.”

Zayn rubbed Harry’s shoulders before giving them a quick pat. “Don’t even worry about it. We’re just happy that you have a little crush on someone.”

“It’s not even a crush. I mean like I just saw them and thought they looked good. It’s not like I’m going to go over there and ask them out on a date.”

“You totally should,” Niall suggested. “Offer him a free cup of coffee or cookie, you know? People come here on dates all the time.”

Harry pursed his lips. “That’s so cliché. A coffee date?” he added, his face etched with dismay.

“It’s the perfect hipster thing for you to do,” Zayn said.

Deciding to keep his comment to himself, Harry watched the people continue to set up for Christmas. They had already set out a huge red velvet rug that had three feet candy canes aligned on the side. The candy canes were connected with a rope that had jingle bells connected to them. Every time someone moves them, the bells would start ringing. Harry could already feel himself getting a headache. He continued watching as the fit Santa Clause took a seat on a huge red chair that had silver trimming around it. The little elf was standing beside the chair with one hand on his hip and the other hanging by his side. 

“He is pretty cute,” Zayn offered.

“What?” Harry asked.

“That little elf you were staring at. I can see his baby blue eyes all the way over here. He’s quite a looker.”

Just as Harry was about to reply, Niall stood up from his chair and checked his watch. “Well mates, as much as I would love to sit here and gossip about those boys over there, we kind of do have a job to do. We’re losing money every second that we’re closed.”

Zayn groaned but got up. “He’s right. Eleanor would be pissed if she knew we took a twenty minute lunch break.”

Harry sucked his teeth. “Screw Eleanor. She might be the boss of all of us, but she’s never here. She probably doesn’t even know our names.” Just thinking of their boss made Harry angry. There was just something about the tall and skinny boss of theirs that got Harry’s blood boiling (and not in a good way).

“I like her,” Niall said quietly.

“Yeah, I do too,” Zayn agreed. “She always gives us holidays off and she gives us random bonuses all the time. Maybe you just don’t like her that much because you’re new here.”

“Whatever,” Harry retorted. He instantly felt bad talking about their boss. What Zayn said might have been true; Harry had just started working at Starbucks a little more than a month ago. He had met Eleanor only once; and that was his orientation day. He had got the impression that she wasn’t nice; but maybe that impression had been wrong. Shaking his head, Harry got up from his seat and flipped the closed sign to open. Almost instantly, people began flooding in.  
\------

The sweet smell of coffee filled the small coffee shop. Gingerbread and pumpkin spice aromas were also in the air. Harry took a whiff and smiled; it was small moments like this when he really appreciated his job. He also savored the moment because it was almost closing time. 

There were no people in the shop, excluding Harry, Zayn, and Niall. Just as Harry turned around and hung his apron up in the back of the shop, someone came in.

Harry instantly froze behind the counter. Standing right in front of him had been the little elf that Harry had been thinking (more like fantasizing) about all day. Blushing, Harry shook his curls out of his face and cleared his throat. “Can I help you?”

“Yeah,” the elf replied. “You’re the asshole than ran into me this morning out in the parking lot. You didn’t even apologize, let alone even look back.”

Harry’s heart began pounding. “Ummm, I’m sorry about that.”

The little elf suddenly smiled. “It’s okay. I just thought it was sorta super rude that you didn’t care if I died or anything.” He leaned over the counter and fluttered his eyelashes. “I’m Louis.”

“I’m Harry.”

Louis giggled. “I know that silly.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. “How do you know what my name is?”

Louis pointed a little finger at Harry’s chest. “You still have your nametag on.”

Harry felt stupid. “Oh, yeah. I guess I forgot.”

“So, are you going to serve me some coffee or something? It is like, your job you know.”

“Yeah, what would you like?”

Louis giggled, once again. “I’m just kidding, I don’t like coffee. I use to drink it as a kid, but I think it stunted my growth. If that’s not too obvious.” He casually motioned, while Harry took the opportunity to scan Louis’ body up and down. It’s as if the blue eyed boy asked him too.

Louis had a nice tight little body. Harry felt his pants get tighter and he felt a blush creep on his him.

“Oh my god!” Louis squealed before clapping his hands together. “You just blushed. That is so cute.”

If possible, Harry’s cheeks reddened even more. 

And as if on cue, Zayn and Niall walked out of the backroom. They saw Louis there and Zayn wiggled his eyebrows at Harry and Niall had to clamp a hand over his mouth from laughing out loud.

“Are those your friends?” Louis asked with a smile.

“They’re not right now,” Harry said as he watched Zayn and Niall pretend to make out behind Louis. Praying that Louis wouldn’t turn around, Harry asked him if he wanted anything to eat or drink.

“Hmmm,” Louis muttered. He brought his fingers up to his lips and pulled at them. “Can I have your number instead?”

Harry was caught off guard. Damn, Louis was really cheeky. “Sure,” he answered. He quickly grabbed a napkin and scribbled down his number.

“Thanks Harold,” Louis said with a wink. “I’ll call you sometime.”

“Yeah,” Harry replied with a smile. “That would be great.”

Louis turned around just as Niall and Zayn jumped into a booth to look innocent. They shot him a smile as Louis walked out of the coffee shop.

“Don’t even say anything,” Harry warned them.

But it was too late. Niall had already stuck his tongue between his two fingers and was making an obscene gesture. 

Zayn laughed. “Awww _Harold_.”

Harry shook his head. “That’s it. I’m not talking to either of you anymore.”

“Don’t be like that Harry,” Niall nagged. “It seemed like he was really into you.”

“Yeah, it was quite cute watching you two flirt,” Zayn added.

With a weird mixture of feeling both pleased and embarrassed, Harry shrugged. He offered to help the boys close up the shop, but they told him to hurry home incase Louis called. Flipping them both off, Harry made his way to his car and sighed.

Today had been pleasantly surprising for him.


	3. Chapter Three

When Harry got home, he plopped down on his worn out couch and made himself comfortable. He tugged his boots off and shrugged off his peacoat. He turned his TV on and flipped through the television shows, trying to find something decent to watch. Much to Harry’s dismay, only Christmas specials were airing. Frowning, Harry turned his TV off. He sighed and suddenly remembered giving Louis his phone number.

He dug though his pants pocket and found his iPhone. He slid the home button and was met with nothing. No message from Louis.

He looked at the time and saw that it was already ten minutes past nine. He figured that he should probably head to bed, considering he had to be up early for work tomorrow. 

Standing up, Harry walked to his bedroom and shut the door. It was just another lonely night for him.

\----------

Harry hit his alarm clock to shut it up. It was eight AM. He had to be at work in less than an hour. Stifling a yawn, he threw his covers off. His bare legs were met with cold air and Harry shivered.

_Fucking winter_ , he thought to himself.

Checking his phone, Harry was disappointed.

No new messages or anything.

Harry stood up and grabbed a pair of random black skinnies that were lying on the floor along with a blue shirt. He walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on. He hopped in, hoping to warm up.

\----------

Shaking his still damp hair, Harry parked his car in the mall’s parking lot. He looked in the mirror and was thankful that his quiff was still in place. It wasn’t as good looking as Zayn’s quiff, but it suited Harry just fine. 

As usual, Harry sat in his car for a few minutes, contemplating his life. But he was soon disrupted when someone knocked on his car window. Thinking it was Zayn, Harry didn’t even bother to look up, he simply held up his middle finger.

He soon heard a gasp and Harry’s eyes widened. The person knocking on Harry’s window wasn’t Zayn, but Louis.

Harry immediately took down his finger and rolled down the window. Louis was frowning and he looked offended.

“I’m so sorry,” Harry quickly apologized. “I thought you were Zayn. Honestly, Louis, I would have never flipped you off.

Louis suddenly giggled. “Do you always ramble on that much when you apologize? A simple sorry would have been sufficient enough for me. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. I accidentally left my phone in that elf costume that is currently hanging up in the mall somewhere.”

Harry felt relieved. At least now he knew that Louis hadn’t purposely blown him off. “It’s okay,” he reassured. “Sounds like something I would do.”

Louis smiled. “Well I’m glad we got that out of the way.”

Harry nodded. He couldn’t help but to notice how Louis looked out of his elf costume. No longer was the blue eyed boy wearing green tights and a red shirt and black Toms. He was currently dressed in a creamy colored sweater and light blue skinny jeans and a pair of black Vans. 

“I guess we should go in, yeah?” Harry said.

Louis nodded. “Probably. I suspect that Liam is already here. That boy has his life organized.”

“Who’s Liam?”

“Oh! I’m so silly! I don’t think you’ve met him. He’s the guy that’s dressed up as Santa Clause.”

“Are you two friends?” Harry asked, wanting to know more about Louis.

“Yes, he’s like one of my best friends. We use to be roommates, but I managed to find a flat a couple of months ago.”

“You have your own place?” Harrry asked. He was wondering how old Louis was; he looked so young.

The shorter boy shook his head yeah. “I felt like I was sponging off my parents. They literally would support anything I do. I felt like if I didn’t get out of their house, then I would have never moved out,” he said with a fond expression. “They’re so good to me.”

“That’s good.”

Louis flicked his fringe out his eyes. “I guess I should be going in. I promise that I’ll text you later though, okay?”

Harry grinned. “Of course Louis, that sounds great.”

Louis gave Harry a small wave before saying, “Bye Harold.” He walked off into the mall, disappearing from Harry’s view.

Harry smiled to himself. He hadn’t even started work yet and his day had been made.

\----------

Harry walked into the small Starbucks café and grabbed his apron. “Hey Zayn,” he called when he saw the black haired boy.

“How ya’ doin Harry?” Zayn asked, smiling at his friend.

“Pretty good,” Harry answered truthfully, thinking about Louis. “Whatta bout you Zaynie?”

Zayn gave him a thumbs up. “I just feel like today is going to be a good day, you know? You ever just get that feeling?”

Harry snorted. “Please tell me you have not been smoking pot this early in the morning.”

Zayn stuck his tongue out. “Aha, Harry. Very funny.”

Harry shrugged. “What can I say? You were quite the stoner back in the day.”

Zayn simply flipped him off before walking back to the cash register. “Did Louis ever text you last night?”

“No, but I saw him this morning and we talked a little. He said that he left his phone in his elf costume, which he left here by accident.”

Zayn nodded. “Understandable.” He opened the cash register before walking into the back, leaving Harry all alone.

Harry sat in a booth by himself. There was still thirty minutes left until the mall opened. Stretching his legs out, he put them in the seat opposite of him. Just as he closed his eyes, he felt someone slide into the empty seat next to him. Opening his eyes, Harry’s heart began beating faster than usual.

Louis, already in his elf costume, was looking up at Harry with a mischievous look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm so sorry that it's literally been like 2 weeks since I've updated. I was going to update last week but I took the SATs and I actually did write a chapter the other day, but I didn't like it so I started over! (︶︹︺)
> 
> But at least I finally got something written. I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
